Carsyn Clinton
Description I'm just a 12 year old livin life on the edge. cause if you aren't living on the edge your taking up too much space. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ItHGKIVAis 12:48 First video of bratamryn 78 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_m8oGWIKzk 5:22 Random 15 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FKWcD1X4J8c 14:37 With family 54 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DuM5XPIvDLU 10:49 Back to school haul 23 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1uRDR8VF7n8 13:21 Eating a juice box? 20 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ktw-gg64Kw4 10:20 School nights 6 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JWP1ZfSiCYk 11:05 Hockey hockey hockey 8 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BacEGjeNrRM 9:28 Home schooling 5 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LZItofSP39E 10:57 Africa tornado 10 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z5R68tUEjpM 12:12 Taking in the trash�� 7 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klDdfuvcr4Q 10:32 Mack book 20 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3yY8M8byh9w 14:19 Baseball basics 7 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4mvCQeCtN-g 14:08 Maybe a new channel 7 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsRU58Ay5bc 8:20 Strolling on the penny board 10 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BFESIbUcUg8 8:56 Nerf and uno kinda night 10 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YkR57H0avNs 13:58 Kalissa plays uno solitaire 50 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6kvy0HNgvnA 13:06 How bratamryn eats breakfast 43 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTeVwn5rh5A 7:25 R.i.p caleb from bratayley|bratamryn 24 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7CmdSdY7qdw 12:32 Hope the thumbnail works 5 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hoItT2IrxPc 13:50 Fruit juggling challenge 10 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wh7VFGjlaTo 12:11 Football obsession 8 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSwBMri065g 10:15 Bratamryn house tour 12 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EcSwL1ar41I 12:04 Our 20th video 4 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1BZ8K40grL4 12:56 Kalissas a baller 10 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=38cHjM6duTw 9:16 Kalissa live on air 7 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MyLszDXoK60 13:40 Right camryn 18 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6sts4I_ckfo 13:45 Favorite animal print 2 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDqQE0beABc 14:38 Hockey pictures 14 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l7wbtIg-LXg 12:40 That was a major fail 8 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q4mD7nSIzbk 9:56 Rare sighting of a wild carsyn 3 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RFiRa1R2gKY 12:02 Question of the day jar 4 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OXuG46Cj3aM 13:25 Night and day 6 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MMkRguujq_4 12:54 I work out 2 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5oilawxHh8 10:58 Ball game 3 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ftQFTD4_AKQ 11:08 First edit 8 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YxTm3DFdmPU 11:45 Manhunt 7 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXyev3csWpA 13:14 First kid to touch the moon 31 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ej4tDxUhvv8 0:55 Little edit 7 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HyUZ4rJtuDQ 4:23 Camryn films 112 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ViRqDBiaw9Y 9:52 Pep talk with wilson 5 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lmoc7xvRgCQ 13:33 Happy Halloween 2015 2 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqPCzuWQObM 9:52 Shopping spree 4 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TEvTFz7_zmw 10:00 Kaboosh 3 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fnsoOR7sz6k 12:26 Tech decking 3 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pRWNRQ3H6aA 12:28 Bean boozeld and hot challenge 11 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jf7oULAj_Ac 12:28 Untitled video 7 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wdb4yeI9Sh0 14:18 Hey Mr soccer ball 17 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5wBWcNXRbuk 11:54 You're in trouble 10 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s8y4qTnpr4E 7:18 Camera fail 4 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csauzN7DtEo 11:42 You can't vlog a vlogger 9 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2q_-gD20_tk 13:33 Christmas list already 6 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNB6h21jHd8 18:04 Camryn turned crazy 14 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xe0p3824au4 12:06 Trumpet performance 12 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1TkE7w-LrM 22:02 Goodbye tree 3 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XWTMZ_nx2AY 8:43 Snowball fight! 14 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6EtbQro9qkA 21:20 Christmas tree reveal 9 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kSeM8K2Xh78 7:06 Kalissa sings 24 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNr4OzGBHtk 7:38 Suprise no school 34 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWybyRK_LTk 22:22 Lucas shoots for his channel 34 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Z6JXCQjqHM 23:43 Homemade nail polish [ camryn rides ] 30 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i7mCI9iiOfE 1:10 In loving memory of caleb logan bratayley 41 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5ZwVUP-3iY0 15:39 My christmas haul 2015 34 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pHlZwRXpdn8 19:21 Lazy snow day 23 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-f_H7LWXDZY 23:45 23 minute talk show 42 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=St9xdrmo2vc 17:58 Bean boozeld challenge number 2 28 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-z44J-U-Xo 15:10 You guys wanna play keep it up 15 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B_Hqlu5FdwE 8:33 Blind folded makeover 24 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V-7UC-CiBNM 17:57 Sick 13 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7uPW1d03HWM 6:14 Something every vlogger hates 12 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ViVjWDyT1Do 14:14 Basket ball shooting 15 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UwQegYYr0dQ 20:17 Family fun and a bonfire 37 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wVAJ3IO-acU 12:04 We're going on tour 18 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cly3nyXN-1c 18:16 Packing for tour 37 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nUGKdwnYXAY 33:45 long car ride and pool fun 4.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adNKJut8v44 13:51 Fun ferry ride 31 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=neO5B-JU8tk 11:56 cannon and signal hill 30 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAHxjYexGKI 6:31 vlogging at 1:00 were in trouble 20 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p4TtvtoISWY 0:04 My Edited Video 20 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_Zqvfeb_LE 0:30 intro 27 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JCVwNTYmSHk 12:08 wrapping up tour 24 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_AiykOpMK4 22:06 What are you lookin at 17 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pIdZp3jJTw4 13:24 Face timing brandon and scooter edit 20 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UAEeJi0q-io 10:13 My mom's foundation tutorial 37 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3DcotmVd8g 13:28 Day at the park 61 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ePW9M-wplzI 8:30 Fun at the arena with randy 28 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=irm_-uRGIvc 18:24 How to get your first 100 subs and car race 24 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZGJRdDFJBw4 3:20 Video 33 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fT6YmlGpAoM 2:10 Fooling around at school 54 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=60D4j0e8-as 14:05 Hanging with alec 28 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tbFVU5oRAYs 7:58 New vlog camera sorta 20 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sJTwQTVdo8I 13:16 Meeting astronaut Chris Hadfield 40 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fBrZCN58WRg 13:10 Trampoline what are the odds 35 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--XtWpNIzeE 21:35 Learning new tricks on the trampoline 7 views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GglKv0pYU2U 6:41 A DAY OUT 12 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XygCSN1fbk 6:07 Scooter day 14 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iFAq5aKMW3k 1:37 Short vlog today 11 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V3me68Qm60Q 10:04 Day out with Alec 22 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ffuax2dX80Q 9:26 Team 15 and dropping a rap song 50 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UCI_AP8ZF1A 4:31 Idk what to call this video 13 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WrMWuGbWNdQ 18:24 24h OVER NIGHT CHALLENGE IN ABANDONED HOSPITAL 38 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YT-f0kdl7QU 8:07 They stole the camera�� 22 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YtqTseaC8vY 14:47 WE SOLD HIS HOUSE��! 38 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ng2Do99G-zU 12:44 MERCH? 16 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6o2jEDG1Lmw 20:53 OUJIA BOARD IN ABANDONED HOUSE 50 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I5WYl1zd86U 23:59 INSANE KIDS GET MARRIED �� 837 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l32OqoMEwfE 9:48 MY FIRST TIME BEING ON SET AS A ACTOR 43 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gZYtFHAnKr8 18:23 CALLING JAKE PAUL HE ANSWERS! 85 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IWrD8IvtyMQ 15:38 DISHWASHER EXPLODES EVERYWERE�� 17 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrjs60nclVQ 16:29 ALECS BARNS HAUNTED! 23 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QVUr-_LeRmQ 22:37 WE GOT KIVKED OUT! 65 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ObdRpHWdcdc 19:03 PUTTING YARD SALE SIGNS ON NEIGHBORS LAWN 38 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fwdrpcvwUKk 21:23 STRANDED IN THE LAKE! 44 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7lMlMl5zJgY 17:37 WE GOT MERCH 83 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTRNv3l40Qg 11:50 PICTIONARY FEAT CALEB 12 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_EOgyiJvgFk 19:37 OPEN THE GATE 38 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-2Hp8B4OIM 2:42 Short vlog 17 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ede5wyymHeY 10:56 Mannequin challenge at doorsteps 49 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8rDP12O3HYI 12:19 The mic wasn't on�� 27 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T-0lx2UBXxU 14:16 REACTING TO OLD VIDEOS �� 42 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8FgmpqW4BqA 5:56 ROAD TRIP ���� 26 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d3YFgXdnzsU 4:30 DEER AND TURKEY SPOTTING 14 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rzUnALEUJbE 10:44 BACK TO SCHOOL HAUL 47 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fN6pZ-CSDL8 5:58 SCOOTER STEREOTYPES 158 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FW8EGh9woj0 10:37 YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT WE FOUND! 32 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GrWywoI5a1s 8:20 I ALMOST DIED **not clickbait** 85 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_qvRU8uV1Q 9:46 Great grandpa protein I'm coming for you 33 views4 weeks ago Category:Carsyn Clinton Category:YouTube Category:Parodies